Trunks in Trouble
by DarkDragon1
Summary: 6 short stories about my fav trouble maker: TRUNKS! **Story 6: Trunks in Car Trouble. Who says an eight year old can't drive?! More mischief from Chibi Trunks and his best pal Goten
1. Trunks in Trouble

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Walt Disney, ahem, Akira Toriyama. No cash is being made from this lil tale. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

This is just going to be a short fic. I'm using it to test my HTML skills (probably crap, so if funny tags or crap text layout show up ignore them). But anyway, just cos its short doesn't mean it will be no good, so go on - read it! 

  
**Trunks in Trouble **  
Trunks ran into the capsule corp family home as fast as he could, slamming the door behind him. Not pausing for breath, he raced to the best hiding place he could think of ... the little cupboard underneath the stairs. 

_Shit! _

The front door burst open, and Vegeta stood there, scowling with his chest heaving up and down. 

'Trunks, come here.' 

_No chance!_

Vegeta was furious, trunks could hear it in his voice. He did his best to stay as still as possible, as he imagined the steam coming out of his father's ears. 

Trunks had decided that it was a perfect day to play a trick on his poor old pa. Bulma was away for the weekend and Vegeta had been ignoring him, spending all his time in the gravity room. He had forbidden him from going to see Goten ('Kakarot's brat'), so there was really nothing else he could do except pull a prank to pass the boredom. 

He had gone down to the local fish market with an empty skip, and filled it with the catch of the day (and all the leftover fishies too.) Squid, crabs, eels, sea slugs ... you name it, Trunks had put it in his skip. He must have nabbed 100 kilos of seafood. It was no problem for the young super saiyan to lift his catch back to the capsule corp. He flew extra high so that no one would notice the 8 year old boy with a skip full of fish flying through the sky! Although one lucky person down below was perplexed when she was hit on the head by a large trout, which came from above like a gigantic hail stone. 

Anyway, he'd got the skip back to the corp, placed it down quietly behind a bush and sneakily opened the sun roof of the gravity room. 

_What was I thinking?_

Flying back down to retrieve his skip, Trunks carefully picked it up, screwing up his face at the smell, and tipped the whole load into the gravity room! As soon as he had done it, barely even having time to chuckle to himself, Trunks ran for the house. He had chanced a glance over his shoulder, and seen the door to the gravity room opening, and a silvery, slimy wave of fish erupt down the steps and into the garden, Vegeta sliding out on top of them. 

_Man, that was so funny. I wish Goten could have seen that._

'Boy, if you come out now, I'll go easy on you.' 

_Yeah right, I've heard that one before._

Such promises from Vegeta were not to be trusted. Trunks was going to stay exactly where he was until his father calmed down. 

Suddenly something wet and slimy slid into Trunks boxers. 

'Aaaaaaahhh!' 

Trunks jumped up in surprise, as a fish slid out of the left leg of his shorts. It must have fallen into his pocket and wriggled out. 

'Ew!' 

Trunks wiped the slimy trail off his leg, and squished the little fish with his boot. When he looked up, Vegeta was standing there, face like thunder. 

_Can't he take a joke?_

He yanked the boy up by his arm, dragging him through to the living room. 

'Dad, you stink!' 

The vein in Vegeta's forehead began to pulsate ... not a good sign. 

'So, brat, you decided to interrupt my training session? Well I'll just have to work out on you then won't I? Yes, I think my arm needs a good workout.' 

Trunks found himself pulled over Vegeta's lap, on the receiving end of one hell of a spanking. 

_Ow! Oh man, this is gonna take forever to work his arm out._

Much later, Trunks was sent off to the gravity room to clean it from top to bottom. The room was still half full of fish, and it stank. It was going to be a long job, not the sort of thing that Trunks would do if he could help it. 

_I know... _

Trunks flew off into the forest, returning with his pal, a huge pterydactol whose favourite food just happened to be fish. Trunks grinned at his ingenious brain. 

_This isn't gonna take so long after all._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Well, that's it. Actually it turned out better than I thought it would. Just something that came out o my head. Let me know what you think - good, bad or just plain stupid? 

And if any of you writers have got tips on how to post plz tell me. Do you save your story as txt, doc, or html, and how do you work out paragraphs, lines, bold and all that stuff? I'm such a computer dunce *^ - ^* LOL 


	2. Trunks in Trouble Again

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and its characters are owned by Akira Toriyama. No money is being made from it. 

This story is dedicated to Chibi Trunks who reviewed my first chapter and asked for some more. ^__^ Thankyou!! *whisper - the cheque is in the post!!!* 

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@**@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  


**Trunks in trouble _again_.**

  
'Trunks, what have you done this time?' Bulma looked at her son, her blue eyes showing a mixture of concern and disappointment. 

Chibi Trunks looked up at his mom through the long strands of lilac hair which framed his face. He flashed her a huge grin, hoping it would cover up his misdeeds. Bulma sighed, shaking her head. 

'What am I to do with you? Well, I don't know what it is you've done, but your father is on the war path, and he's out for your blood. If I were you, I'd head off to Goten's house for now.' 

Trunks nodded, grateful for the escape route Bulma had offered him. 

'OK mom, see ya later!' 

Bulma watched him take off into the air. 

'Trunks!' she called after his rapidly disappearing form, 'Be back for dinner! And say hi to Chi Chi for me!' 

Trunks sped off through the blue sky, twisting and turning as he flew. He loved the freedom of flying. Along with playing with Goten and bugging Vegeta it was his favourite thing to do. 

As he touched down outside the Son family house, Trunks heard the familiar sound of Chi Chi ranting loudly about something. If there was one thing that woman could do well it was shout! Trunks made a face before knocking on the door. 

Goten answered it quickly. His cheeky face lit up when he saw his pal Trunks. 

'Hey Trunks, saved my life' he whispered, pointing his thumb over his shoulder to Chi Chi's direction. 

Trunks rolled his eyes in sympathy with Goten. 'Wanna go do something?' 

'Uh huh.' 

Just then, Chi Chi arrived at the door, wearing a harassed frown. 'Trunks? Is that you?' she asked in an exasperated tone. 

'Hey, Mrs Son,' Trunks flashed her his good-little-boy smile. 'How are you doing? You're looking very pretty today.' 

Goten's jaw dropped, and he glared at Trunks - if looks could kill... 'What's the matter, Goten? Catchin' flies or somethin'?' Trunks whispered just loud enough for Goten to hear. 

'Oh! Well thank you Trunks!' Chi Chi seemed a little flustered and flattered. 'Such a polite young man! And how's your mother?' 

'She's great - she says Hi.' 'Oh, well tell her Hi back.' 

'OK. ...I was wondering if Goten wants to come out and play,' Trunks continued his conversation with Chi Chi, smiling like an angel. 

'OK, honey, it'll keep him out of my hair for a while. Be good now.' 

She shut the door without so much as a look at Goten. 

'Hey!' Goten griped at his pal. 'What's the big idea? Why'd you talk to my mom like that? You're not hitting on her are you?' 

Trunks pushed him in the chest. 'Shut up!' His good boy attitude was gone. 'You're lucky - I got you out of trouble. You should be thankin' me!' 

'I guess...' Gohan rubbed his chest. 'So what are we gonna do? Play a trick on Vegeta?' 

'Nah, not today,' Trunks shook his head somberly. 'He already wants to kick my ass.' 

'What for?' 

Trunks grinned. 'This morning I replaced his toothpaste with a tube of glue!' 

Goten shook his head in disbelief. 'No!' 

'I did!' 

The two kids burst out laughing and didn't stop til their stomachs were aching. 

'Oh man, that is too much!' Goten gasped for breath. 'So are his teeth glued together?' 

'Goten, I didn't stick around to find out. But mom said he looked pretty pissed.' 

Goten beamed at his friend, who never failed to impress him with his endless list of pranks. They stood quietly for a moment, feeling warm inside from their giggles session. Then Goten got an idea. 

'Hey, I got a new camera today. We could go take a photo of something.' 

Trunks fake yawned. 'Booorrrrrinnnnnnng.' 

'Aww, c'mon. I just wanna try it out, just to make sure it works. Wait a second.' 

Goten zipped back into the house to get the camera. 

'Whatever,' Trunks rolled his eyes. 

When Goten emerged with his camera the boys flew off. Trunks eyed the old fashioned bulky black box of a camera. 

'It looks like a piece of crap, Goten.' 

'Nah, I bet it's the best camera you ever saw.' 'Yeah, right.' Trunks poured his scorn on the unelegant, unsophisticated and down right ugly piece of equipment.   
'That is the most sorry assed camera I ever laid my eyes on. Where did ya get it? The camera deformity shop?' 

CLICK! 

Goten snapped a shot of Trunks to shut him up. 

They flew across the hill and over the forest, arriving at the Waterfall of Hope. 

The Waterfall of Hope was a towering fountain of surging water, which plummeted powerfully over the top of a rocky cliff. Behind the falling water was a hidden cave, and legend told that whoever climbed the cliff and entered the cave could make a wish. The wisher then had to pick some of the special pink flowers which grew inside the cave and make a garland out of them. Once wearing the garland, the user was supposed to jump into the pool of water below in their full naked glory and swim in a circle three times counter clockwise before making their wish. 

'This would make a good picture,' Goten mused to himself, looking at the beautiful waterfall. 'Hey Trunks, I wanna get a picture from the other side.' 

As they settled down on the other cliff, facing the waterfall, Trunks stopped and focused intently. He could sense something so familiar it felt like a second nature to him. He listened carefully with all his senses. Noticing this, Goten listened too, trying to pick up on the same thing as Trunks. 

They both realised at the same time. It was coming from inside the cave. 

'Quick! Gimmethecamera! Quick! Quick!!' 

Goten handed it over, just in time. 

To the boys delight, Vegeta came leaping through the waterfall, butt naked with a garland of deep pink flowers strung around his neck. As he leapt his arms and legs spread out like a star. 

CLICK! 

Trunks howled with laughter as he got the perfect shot of his dad. Goten thumped the ground with a fist, shaking with laughter. 

'Ohmygod! That was the funniest thing I ever saw, Trunks!' he cried. 

The kids looked down from their perch on the cliff to see Vegeta swimming round in a circle with a determined look on his face. When he had finished his laps, the Saiyan reached up to the riverbank with his muscular arms and pulled himself out with ease. 

CLICK! 

Trunks snatched another photo of poor exposed but blissfully unaware Veggie, this time catching an embarrassing shot of his rear. The flower garland was trailing down his back now, and his usually immaculate hair was all over the place, clinging to his head, heavy with water. He looked like a drowned rat and his white ass stood out against the rest of his tanned skin, like a round glowing moon. 

'Oh, Dad!' Trunks shook his head, with a satisfied smile on his bright little face. 'I can't believe your doing this to yourself!' 

Goten couldn't resist a sarcastic wolf whistle. 

Vegeta's head snapped up, in his eyes a look of shock and horror. This was instantly replaced by a look of extreme anger as he noticed the two boys laughing on the cliff above. 

'Goten!' Trunks elbowed him in the ribs. 'What did you do that for?' 

Goten shrugged. 'Seemed like a good idea.' 

'A good idea?!?!' Trunks yelled, then shrieked as he saw his irate father speed into the air towards them. 'Oh, shit!!' 

The chibi menaces took off, flying as fast as they could, sensing Vegeta behind them all the way. He was gaining on them. Trunks said a little prayer to the heavens and went to his maximum speed. 

'Lets head for the mall!' Goten suggested. 

'Yeah, right.' Trunks agreed. 

As they neared the mall, to Trunks horror, Vegeta grabbed hold of his ankle, yanking him to a halt. Vegeta flung him into the air by his ankle and caught him at the scruff of his neck by the T-shirt. Trunks found himself face to face, and eye to eye with an utterly pissed Vegeta. 

'Daddy, I'd just like to remind you that I'm your only son,' he trembled, hoping to worm his way out of punishment. 

Vegeta's raven black eyes flickered furiously and his grip tightened. 'You...' 

'CAMERA!' Goten shouted from below. 

'Huh?' Trunks thought, but then it clicked and he yanked the camera from round his neck tossing it to Goten. 

Goten caught it and sped towards the mall. Vegeta swore and tore after the little brat. 

'Dad!' Trunks called. 'Watch ya don't get arrested!' 

Vegeta screeched to a halt. The brat was right - he didn't have any clothes on!! In his rush to catch the boys he hadn't stopped to get dressed. Flying into a busy mall would be a crazy thing to do at the moment. 

He turned back round to face his son, who backed gingerly away from the intimidating site of his muscular - furious - naked father advancing towards him. 

'Boy - you are in DEEP SHIT!!' he roared. 'I am going to kill you - SLOWLY!' 

Trunks fully believed his father's threat, but he had a great defense on his side. 

'Think about it, Dad,' Trunks protested, backing away all the time. 'Nobody has to know about this...' 

'Damn right you little shit. NOBODY is going to know of this.' 

Trunks looked thoughtful. 

'Well... you know I'd never tell anyone, but Goten - well, I can't speak for him.' 

Vegeta began to turn purple with anger, his chi going wild, sparks flying through the air. 

'All I know is that he was going to develop his photos this afternoon, and he got some...er... interesting ones down at the waterfall.' 

Trunks couldn't resist a giggle as he thought of the humiliating photos they had snapped of Vegeta. Especially that one when he jumped out of the waterfall. 

Enraged by the brats laughter, Vegeta sped towards his son, fists raised. 

'He wouldn't have to show anyone!' Trunks yelled, closing his eyes and clenching his fists. 'I mean - he wouldn't - but he is my best friend.' Trunks continued, opening one eye he was grateful to see that Vegeta had stopped to listen. 'Yeah, he's my best friend, and if anything bad was to happen to me that might make him mad, and then I'm sure he would show EVERYONE - Gohan, Chi Chi, Piccolo, Mom...' 

'SHUT UP BRAT!' Vegeta interrupted him. 'Thank your lucky stars that Kami was smiling down on you today! And don't come home for dinner! I don't want to see your bratty face again tonight!' 

With that Vegeta flew off to retrieve his clothes, and to take his anger out on birds, UFOs or anything else which crossed his path of rage through the sky. 

Trunks laughed and jumped for joy in the air. What a lucky escape! And he couldn't wait to see those photos!! ;) 

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@**@*@*@ 

If you've reached here you read it - so be an active reader and review! Should I do more stories like this one? 


	3. Trunks in Trouble at Christmas

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z, the best anime cartoon EVER (me thinks), belongs to Akira T. 

Uh oh! You asked for it! Here's another chapter of Trunks in Trouble. LOL and Christmas wishes to you all. 

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@**@*@*@*@* 

    **Trunks In Trouble At Christmas Time**

'TRUNKS!' Vegeta yelled at the top of his voice. 

There was no response. 

_I know the little brat can hear me!_ He sat up in the sofa and shouted again. 

'TRUNKS! COME HERE!' 

As Vegeta listened carefully he heard the pitter-patter of little feet heading down the stairs, so he relaxed back into the sofa. Trunks peeked his head round the door. 

'Hey Dad!' 

'Didn't you hear me boy?' Vegeta looked at him. 

'Um, no,' Trunks lied, thinking _Yeah but I couldn't be bothered coming down stairs!!_

'Your mother has gone to get some Christmas shopping,' Vegeta told his son. 

Trunks face lit up as he thought of all his presents. Excitement washed over him and he was about to start jumping up and down. Vegeta could sense a Trunks hyper attack coming so he quickly kept talking. 

'She wants Christmas cards sent to these people.' He thrust a long list of names and addresses under Trunks nose. Trunks peered down at the list. 

'Take it, boy,' Vegeta pushed it into his chest. 'I want you to go get some cards, write them and then post them.' 

'Bu-' 

'No buts! Just do it!' 

Trunks had overheard the conversation between his parents that morning. They were having a little fight about getting things ready for Christmas. It went something like this… 

Bulma: You haven't lifted a finger to help with Christmas! I've done everything myself - the tree, the decorations, the food, the presents - everything! 

Vegeta: What is your point woman?! 

Bulma: Aaaaaaah! I can't do it all myself. Today is my last chance to go shopping and the cards still need to be sent. Pick one, Vegeta. I need a little help here. Do you wanna go to the mall and get the presents? 

Vegeta: *choke* The mall?! I can't stand that place: full of all those moron humans buzzing about 

Bulma: *ahem!* 

Vegeta: !! Not you! I meant everyone else - the rest of them are morons! 

Bulma: OK, if you don't want to go to the mall, you can write the cards instead. Here! 

Those were Bulma's parting words as she placed the long list of names in Vegeta's hand. And now Vegeta was passing the buck to Trunks. 

_Great!_ Trunks thought. 

'What are you waiting for?' Vegeta asked him. 

'I need some money dad.' 

'Fine! Here, take this.' He pressed a twenty dollar bill into Trunks hand and pushed him towards the door. With Trunks on his way, Vegeta slouched down on the sofa for an afternoon snooze. He had been busy training all morning and his body was crying out for some rest time. He fell into a deep and blissful sleep. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Trunks zipped off to Goten's house and found him digging in the garden with Gohan. They were wearing jeans tucked into big rubber boots (Gotens were little frog ones!). Goten was also wearing Chi Chi's Bahama Mama apron to keep his clothes clean, and an oversized pair of flowery gardening gloves. 

*snicker* 'Hey, Goten,' *snicker* 'Whatcha up to?' *giggle* 

Goten looked up at Trunks and his face turned a deep shade of red. 

'Hey Trunks!' Gohan greeted him with a big smile. 'Good to see you!' 

Trunks grinned at Gohan. Although he thought he was kind of a nerd with a funny taste in clothes sometimes, Trunks admired Gohan a lot. Bulma had told him all about how Goten's big bro had defeated Cell and saved the earth with the help of Vegeta. 

'I got to get some cards for my dad. Wanna come Goten? ...That is *snicker* if you're not too busy playing dress up with your momee's clothes!!' 

Goten threw off the apron and peeled of the gloves and picked up a big handful of dirt. He grinned evilly. 

'Alright, Trunks - you asked for it!' He showered Chibi Trunks in brown earth and a worm landed in his mouth! 

'Hahahaha! Hahahahaha!' Goten laughed gleefully as the worm hung down from the corner of Trunks mouth. 

'Eeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwww! Pleh!' Trunks spat the big worm onto the ground and rubbed his tongue frantically with the back of his hand. 

'Wah hahahaha hahahahahahaha! Whoo!' 

'That's it Goten - YOU DIE!' Trunks picked up a scoop or two of his own earth and rubbed it into Goten's hair. 

'Hey!!!' Goten shoved Trunks and he fell on his butt in the dirt. 

Trunks leapt back up and jumped on Goten, pushing his face into the earth. 'Taste good?' 

Gohan watched the two best pals in disbelief. 'Hey! Hey guys! Stop that!' 

They paid no attention. 

THUD! 

Goten whacked Trunks head repeatedly off a boulder sticking up out of the earth. 

'Ow! Ow! You are so - ow! - dead!' 

Trunks grabbed Goten's ears and twisted them round and round as far as they could go. 

'Aaaaaaaaaaiiiyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeee! Let go Trunks! Let go!!' 

Gohan grabbed both boys by the neck of their shirts, pulled them to their feet and knocked their heads together. Everything fell silent as the chibi's sat on the ground dazed with little stars shooting round their heads! 

'Knock it off you two,' Gohan said getting back to his gardening. 

'Ow,' said the chibis quietly. 

'...Sorry for throwing a worm in your mouth,' Goten offered. 

'Yeah, s'ok. Sorry for laughin' at you... You're clothes aren't that bad. *snicker*' 

'Trunks! You know I'm just helping my mom!' 

'I know. I'm sorry man. So you wanna come to the mall with me?' 

'Yeah, I gotta tell mom.' 

'OK.' 

Goten ran off to ask Chi Chi if he could go to the mall, and Trunks turned his eye to Gohan. He was bent over planting Chi Chi's prize winning tulip bulbs from a big pile into the earth. His butt was sticking up like a big vulnerable target and as Trunks watched he could picture a 'kick me' sign sticking on it. 

_Hmmm, I wonder if he's as good as mom says he is..._

Chibi Trunks decided to test Gohan's skills with a surprise attack. As sneakily as he could he powered up a little ki ball and held it in his palm. A cheeky smile spread across his face and he fired it straight at the target. Gohan rolled out of the way as he sensed the attack coming in. It flew straight into the big pile of bulbs - and set them on fire!! 

_Uh oh!_

Trunks backed away as Gohan bashed out the flames with the Bahama Mama apron. All that was left was a pile of smoking debris, the smouldering remains of some burned out bulbs and a black soot covered rag which was once Chi Chi's Bahama Mama apron. 

Gohan turned around and Trunks did not like the look on his face one little bit. 

'Sorry man, gotta go!' Trunks flew into the air hoping Gohan didn't follow. 

Down below Goten came out of the house to be met by his big brother, who was mouthing something about Trunks. Sensing his pal nearby, Goten flew off as fast as he could after him. He caught up in no time and they headed to the mall. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Daisy's Arcade was packed full of stressed Christmas shoppers. Everyone seemed to be on a shopping frenzy. Everyone except Trunks and Goten who observed the frenzied shoppers calmly as they sauntered around the mall. It was like being in the middle of a herd of thirsty buffalos at a dried up water hole! 

Then all of a sudden, Goten stopped in his tracks and gripped onto Trunks arm tightly. 

'Trunks! Look!' 

Trunks followed Goten's amazed stare and found he was looking at none other than Santa Claus!! He gasped in astonishment and grabbed Goten's arm. 

'It's... oh man! It's Santa!' 

'Wow! Now I know why all the shoppers are so excited - Santa's here!' 

Trunks and Goten stared at each other in disbelief. They didn't know what to do, there he was right in front of them. Santa Claus, in the flesh. Red hat, white hair, a big white beard, a red suit lined with white fur, black boots and even a huge big sack of toys. 

'Should we go talk to him?' Goten asked, feeling a little shy. 

'... Yeah. We gotta!' 

'Yay!' 

They hugged each other and jumped up and down for joy. 

'This is the best day of my life!' Trunks beamed as they walked towards Father Christmas. 

Before they got to him, Santa got up and began to walk away from them. 

'Quick, he's getting away!' They scurried after him, trying not to run in the mall because they knew they had to be good when Santa was about. 

Santa disappeared around the corner, behind a shop, and they boys followed. When they turned the corner he was nowhere to be seen. They looked up and down but there was no sign of him. Then they saw something which shocked and angered their young hearts. The guys washroom door swung open and out walked - Santa? 

'Goten! What's going on?' Trunks looked at the man leaving the washroom. 

He had the suit and the boots on, but his red hat was in his hand - and so was his white hair! And his beard!!! Underneath, he was a dark haired younger man of about forty years old. To make things worse he was scowling and smoking a cigarette. 

'But... Santa is cheerful,' said Goten. 

'And... he doesn't smoke,' Trunks shook his head. 

'And that guys hair is dark!' Goten pointed at the wigs in his hand. 

'He's a fake!' Trunks growled. 'He musta kidnapped the real Santa and taken all his toys!' 

'Yeah! He had Santa's bag and everything!' 

'Lets get him!' 

The chibis turned super saiyan and flew at the fake Santa, both planting a vicious boot in his behind. Fake Santa hurtled into the air, spinning round and round. His stolen sack of toys scattered all over the floor and he skidded to a halt, right outside Hercule's Martial Arts World shop. Then the boys fired a huge blast at the fake Santa. He couldn't believe his eyes and barely scrambled out of the way in time as the blast hit the door of Hercule's shop, melting it completely! 

The chibi demi Saiyans sat on fake Santa, pinning him to the ground. Trunks punched him in the nose. 'What did you do with Santa?' he asked menacingly. 

Fake Santa was still stunned from what had just happened. 

'Talk!' Goten grabbed fake Santa's top lip and pulled it up stretching it. 

'Mmmmmmphh!' muttered fake Santa. 'What the -?' 

'You better talk!' Trunks warned him. 

'You kids are crazy!' shouted fake Santa, but he couldn't get up. 

'What the hell just happened here?' a deep voice yelled. 

Trunks and Goten looked up to see Hercule standing there. He was clenching his teeth and looked like he was about to blow a fuse. The Chibis looked at the gaping hole where Hercule's shop door had once been. 

'Um...' 

'You little punks! I'm gonna... waitaminute! ...It's you!! I know you!' he pointed at Goten as he tried to remember where he had seen him before. 'Yeah… that's it…you're that skinny punk's kid brother! Stay here, I'm getting security.' 

Hercule stormed off to find the security guard. 

'Right! Get them quick!' Goten called after him. 'This guy kidnapped Santa!' 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Trunks and Goten found themselves sitting in a small security office waiting for Gohan and Vegeta to come and pick them up. They were disheartened by the total injustice. After all, they had been trying to protect Santa and now they were the ones in trouble. 

Bert the grey haired security guard studied them closely with a disapproving look. 

'You boys caused a lot of damage to Hercule's shop. Your parents will have to pay for it.' He looked at them grimly. 'You're not welcome back at the mall - got that?' 

They nodded silently. 

Goten felt a pang of guilt. His family did not have a lot of money, especially at Christmas time. Chi Chi and Gohan were not going to like this. Trunks parents were the richest people for miles around but they still would not be happy about the damage he had caused. 

After a long and boring wait Gohan and Vegeta arrived at the office to pick them up. Gohan apologised to the security guard and assured him the damage would be paid for. Vegeta was not so polite and had a few choice words for the poor guard. 

'SIX HUNDRED DOLLARS!!! You've got to be shitting me!!' 

'Vegeta, I think you should calm down a little,' Gohan tried to be the peacemaker. 

Vegeta said nothing in reply to Gohan but gave him a look that warned him to shut his mouth if he knew what was good for him. 

'You know, I feel like destroying someone today!' Vegeta pushed the security guard up against the wall, intimidating the terrified man. Somehow the guard knew that Vegeta was serious - and he was! He let his mind wander back to the days when he _did_ destroy fools who crossed him, and smiled as he thought how satisfying it would be to blast this baka. Vegeta was extra grumpy from being woken from his blissful slumber. His dark eyes were inches from the guards wide eyes, threatening him quietly. 

_Oh jees! He's gonna kill that poor guy! _ Trunks did not want to see his dad arrested, or a security guard in little pieces either. 

'Dad!' Trunks interrupted him. 'Stop it, Dad!' 

Vegeta turned round in anger and slapped Trunks across the head. 'When I want your opinion I'll give it to you!' But the distraction had worked and Vegeta had let go of his hold on the quivering guard. 

The four Saiyans stalked out of the office leaving the grey haired guard in a nervous pile on the floor. He pointed a shaking finger at the door they had just left by. 'And d-d-d-don't come b-b-back!' 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Back at home Trunks was locked in his bedroom after getting in big trouble from his pa. Vegeta had went back downstairs to the sofa to resume his sleep, but the last thing he had said to Trunks was '… And those cards had better be sent, boy!' 

Trunks gulped as he thought about the cards. He hadn't even managed to buy any, but had not dared to tell Vegeta. He didn't want to make things worse on himself. A perfectly timed idea filled his head and he turned on his PC. Capsule Corps was full of the latest technology and there were hundreds of computers, so Trunks had his very own in his bedroom. As the computer loaded up a pop up box appeared on the screen. 

*You have 2 new email messages* 

_I'd better make the card first_ Trunks thought to himself _I'll check them later._

Trunks wrote the message for the inside of the card first: 

**Merrie chrismas, luv from Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks**

After running a spell check it was changed to: 

**Merry Christmas, love from Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks.**

Trunks scowled as he grudgingly typed the word Vegeta. He was in the huff with his father big time: first he had sent him to do his dirty work and get the cards because he was too lazy, and now he had punished Trunks for sticking up for Santa! Trunks was so peeved he could not let it rest. He wanted revenge. And revenge came in the perfect form of an email from Goten. 

Stuck for ideas about what to put on the front of the cards, Trunks decided to check his mail before he finished making them. One email was from a company selling hoovers. 

_How did they get my email address? Stupid companies._

Trunks deleted the mail and opened the other one, which was from Goten. It read... 

**Hey Trunks! **

That was bad earlyer at the mol. I hope Santa's OK. I'm grounded :-( and mom says I have to work in Hercule's garden to pay for that shop door. 

But good news is I got something u might like 2 see ^.~ Clik on atatchment 

Goten 

PS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Trunks eyes lit up as he eagerly clicked on the attachment. There it was! The infamous photo the cheeky pair had snapped of naked Vegeta leaping out of the waterfall of hope!!! The picture took Trunks right back to that moment and he began to shake with laughter, falling off his stool and rolling on the carpet. 

Vegeta listened from downstairs to all the giggles coming from Trunks room. 

_What's so funny? He's supposed to be getting punished!_

Trunks picked himself up off his fuzzy carpet, wiping the tears from his eyes, and dragged himself up to his computer once again. This time he was full of fresh inspiration on what to put on the front of the card!!!!! 

_Now if I just insert this here, and make a few adjustments. Lets see, a little Santa hat on his head and I'm gonna change the pink flowers for holly to give it a more Christmas look._

Trunks stopped to take a look at his finished product, the ultimate homemade Christmas card. 

_Perfect!!_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

When Trunks had finished he printed off thirty copies of the card. Since he hadn't bought any envelopes or stamps at the mall he had to deliver the cards in person. He stuffed them inside his jacket, pulled on his hat and flew out of his window into the cold night sky. It was beginning to snow lightly and Trunks really felt Christmassy. He hoped with all his heart that Santa had got his toys back and was OK, not tied up somewhere being tortured by fake Santa. There was only one way to find out - if he got his presents on Christmas day he could be sure that Santa was fine. 

He landed outside Goten's house first and left the card on his doorstep. 

_Chi Chi and Family_

Next he flew to his Grandma and Grandpa Briefs house, leaving their card on their porch. 

_Mom and Dad_

After that he made the long flight up to the top of Kami's place where he left a couple of cards in the flower bed 

_Piccolo_

_Kami_

_Mr Popo_

After that he flew to Krillen and 18's house to drop their card off 

_Krillen and Family_

Then he delivered the rest of the cards to the other addresses: Master Roshi, Yamcha, Tien, other friends and colleagues of Bulma and Vegeta, and Trunks school teachers! Sweet revenge! Finally when he was finished delivering the cards, Trunks made for home and went straight to his bed. Lying in his bed he thought about the homemade cards he had just posted. 

_Did I really just do that?!?!?! _

He didn't know whether to laugh or be very afraid, but something inside Chibi Trunks decided to make him laugh… and laugh… and laugh, until eventually he went to sleep. (And laughed in his sleep) 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Next day:

**At Kami's lookout 

Mr Popo whistled a tune as he warmed up the frosted flowers with a hair dryer. 'There there my lovely plants, I will look after you and keep you warm in this cold, wintery time.' 

His eye caught a glimpse of some litter in his flowerbed. 

'Huh? Oh, its not litter, its letters.' 

He took them to Piccolo and Kami and the three opened them at the same time, pulling out their special homemade Christmas cards... 

Mr Popo: Oh! Oh my! 

Kami: Good lord! What on earth?! 

Piccolo: (Drops card) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! God damn it I did not want to see that!!!! Great, that's me scarred for life! 

**At Krillen's house 

Krillen and 18 were sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast when Marron came running in. 

Marron: Daddy! Daddy! I got a chwissmas card! 

Krillen: That's great honey, you go ahead and open it. 

*rrrriiiiiiipppppp* 

Marron: *sniff* *sniff* wwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! 

She ran from the room sobbing and dropped the card behind her. Krillen picked it up and fainted, falling backwards off his chair onto the kitchen floor. 18 had a look at the card and then with a pleasantly shocked smile on her face, hid it under her bed before Krillen came round. 

**At the Son family house 

Chi Chi was whistling while cooking up a delicious breakfast for her boys. 

Gohan: 'Mom, that smells great!' 

Chi Chi: Nothing but the best for you boys. Haven't I always looked after you? 

Gohan: Yeah mom, you're the best. 

Chi Chi beamed from the complement and continued stirring her pot happily, innocently, not a care in the world. Little Goten came in howling with laughter, a homemade Christmas card shaking in his trembling hand. 

Gohan: What is it squirt? 

Chi Chi: What's so funny Goten? 

Goten: Hahahahahahaha... card... wahahahahah ...Bulma... Wahahahahahah ... and Ve - bwa hahaha Ve - ahahahahaha Veg - ahahahahaha! 

Gohan: Here, give me that. 

Gohan takes the card, looks at it and turns a glowing shade of red. 

Gohan: erm, maybe I'd better put this away somewhere. 

But alas, Chi Chi was now becoming extremely interested in the card. 

Chi Chi: Hand it over 

Gohan: I don't know, Mom, maybe I shouldn't. 

Chi Chi: Gohan! Do as you're told! 

Gohan hung his head and passed the card slowly to Chi Chi. _Mom, I tried to protect you_

Goten bit his lip to stop another laugh escaping. 

Chi Chi's jaw hit the floor and her eyes bulged in their sockets as she dropped her wooden spoon in astonishment. 

Chi Chi: ** HOLY MOTHER OF JUMBO SPICED PEPPERONI!!!!! WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT THING!!!!!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin 


	4. Trunks in Trouble at the Races

Disclaimer: please read the one in the first chapter! 

Poor Krillen has been roped into babysitting the little angels/brats from hell (Trunks and Goten). What sort of trouble will they get the poor man into? Read and find out!   
P.S. Krillen is bald in this story, why? Cos I like him better that way ^^ 

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@**@*@*@*@* 

    **Trunks in Trouble at the Races**

'Are you sure you're gonna be OK with the terrible two?' Bulma looked sympathetically at Krillen. 

'No problem, Bulma! You two go out and enjoy yourselves. Don't worry about it.' 

Chi Chi and Bulma looked warily at their cheeky sons. They were going sales shopping together and Vegeta was busy so Krillen had volunteered to babysit for the day. 

'Behave!' the moms both said at once, wagging a warning finger at their boys. 

'Yes mom,' came the sweet reply. Butter wouldn't melt in their mouths! 

'If you need anything you can reach us on my mobile,' Bulma added. 'I left the number by the phone.' 

'Have fun, ladies!' Krillen smiled as they left the compound to go shopping. He turned to face the boys, who were already scoping him out. 

'So!' Krillen started. 'I got a video you guys are gonna love!' 

Trunks yawned. 

Goten's face lit up, 'Cool!' he said. 

Trunks elbowed him in the ribs. 

'Ow!' he started, then caught Trunks stare. 'Oh, I get it,' he whispered and let out a big yawn himself. 

Krillen folded his arms, a big grin on his face. 'So, you think its gonna be boring huh? How much do you wanna bet?' 

'Our mom's say we're not allowed to bet,' Goten said. 

Trunks elbowed him furiously in the ribs. 

'OW!' he yelped. 'Cut it out Trunks.' 

Trunks ignored him, looking at Krillen. 'If we like the video, we have to make you a cup of coffee… if it sucks, you got ta buy us three candy bars - each!' 

Krillen laughed at the unfair deal. 'All right,' he shook Trunks hand. 'It's a bet!' 

Fishing through his bag, Krillen pulled out the video. The label on it read HOLIDAY '93. 

Trunks and Goten looked at each other in delight. This video was guaranteed to bore the pants off them. 

'Do you smell candy?' Trunks asked his pal. 'Is it just me or can you smell candy?' 

'Oh, sure I smell candy, Trunks!' Goten laughed. 'Comin' right this way!' 

Without saying a word, Krillen pushed the tape into the video recorder and pressed play. 

~ The screen filled with a picture of a white sandy beach and the ocean waves lapping gently. ~ 

'BORING!' shouted Trunks. Goten burst into a fit of giggles. 

Krillen raised an eyebrow, imagining what a handful these two could be and feeling grateful that he had a daughter. 

~ The camera panned to the house on the beach. It was Master Roshi's house. Master Roshi appeared on the screen grinning a toothless smile at the camera. 

'Well hey there young Krillen!' His face turned wistful as he looked out to sea. 'Oh… I wish I was that turtle…' 

Krillen panned the camera back to the sea and zoomed in on a speck far out in the ocean. It was the sea turtle, and sitting on his back, wearing skimpy bikinis were Bulma and Chi Chi. They looked no more than twenty years old, and were splashing about and laughing. ~ 

'HEY!' Goten shouted, jumping up and down. 'That's my mom!' 

Trunks was wide mouthed. '… Mine too! Cool!' 

Krillen smiled smugly to himself. _ Is that coffee I smell?_

~ Suddenly the camera shook, making the picture go all blurry, and Krillen the cameraman shouted out in pain. 

'OW! VEGETA! What did you do that for?' 

'Stop perving on them you bald headed midget!' 

'I wasn't - sheesh! Will you lighten up a little?' 

The camcorder panned round to catch the back of Vegeta's head as he stalked off, and found a seat under a palm tree. 

'If you want to keep that camera in one piece, you better take it off me NOW!' he snarled as he spied Krillen filming him. 

'Is there anything I _am_ allowed to film?' Krillen whispered huffily. 

'WHY DON'T YOU TRY FILMING YOUR CROME DOME?!!' Vegeta shouted back, his Saiyan hearing catching Krillen's comment. ~ 

'Wahahahahahaha! You got Daddy mad at you!' Trunks laughed, pointing at Krillen. 

'Very funny kid - where's my coffee?' 

Trunks sobered up and went back to watching the video. 

_Now that they're occupied, _Krillen thought to himself. _I'll have time to sneak off down to the bookies!_

Krillen was a big fan of horse racing and loved nothing more than a bet on the gee-gees. The only thing was, since he'd married 18, he had promised her he would make no more bets. She had talked him into it through major guilt trips and the threat of an extreme beating. But gambling was still in his blood, and every Saturday he knew the race was on, and would listen miserably on the radio as time after time, his chosen nag would come in first. He had missed out on a fortune over the last eight months! 

Today was the Gingertown Derby. The biggest race of the year, and now was his chance to place a bet! Rubbing his hands together in glee, Krillen grabbed his wallet and flew off towards the track. 

~ Meanwhile, on the video, Goku and Yamcha had started a game of volleyball with Tien and Chao Zu. ~ 

Goten looked sadly at the screen. 'I wish I'd got to know my Daddy,' he said. 

Trunks threw a comforting arm around his best pal's shoulder. 'Dad's can be a real pain ya know Goten. You should try living with mine for a week!' 

Goten smiled as he thought about Vegeta's infamous temper. 'Nah, that's OK.' He said. 'I like to play tricks on your Dad then get to go home after it!' 

'I know!' Trunks remembered the time when Goten had put itching powder in every single pair of Vegeta's boxers, and then sneaked off home acting all innocent. Trunks had got in even more trouble when he 'tried to blame it on Goten'! Trunks liked to pay his friend back though, with as many pranks as he could pull on Gohan, so they were pretty even. 

'Hey, Trunks, I just saw the bald guy fly past!' Goten ran to the window, followed by Trunks and they looked up into the sky. Sure enough there was Krillen, disappearing fast. 

'He's not allowed to do that!' Trunks was shocked. 'We're only 8!' 

'Let's follow him,' Goten suggested. So they did. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Krillen stood in the long line, waiting to put his dollars on the sure fire winner, _Snail Speeded Steve_. There was a huge crowd all turned out in their best clothes for the big occasion. Everyone had a hat, even Krillen who wore a Sherlock Holmes style hat. 

'Don't you feel like we're missin' a hat?' Goten asked Trunks. 

Trunks frowned in thought. 'Wait a minute, I'll be right back.' 

'Trunks, wait! What are you gonna do?!' 

But it was too late: the chibi was gone. He returned five minutes later with a couple of hats. 

'Here ya go!' he flopped one down on Goten's head. It was a purple lacy one with a bunch of grapes on it! 

'Are you sure this is a _guy's _hat? ' Goten was not convinced. 

'Yeah, it looks great on ya!' Trunks held in a laugh, and put on his own hat (a grand black top hat.) 

'I like your's better!' Goten complained. 

'Quit whining!' Trunks told him. 'Look! The bald guy's about to make a bet!' 

Krillen was at the front of the line and pulled out his stuffed wallet. Taking out a handful of hundred dollar bills, he handed them over to the cashier. The chibis dashed over to see which horse he had bet on. 

'So that's $800 on Number 13,' said the cashier, handing Krillen a yellow ticket. 

Krillen grinned as he stuffed the ticket in his pocket and made his way to the track to get a good view for the race. 

'Number 13, let's go see which one he chose,' Goten tugged on Trunks shirt, pulling him across to the Horse and Jockeys board. 

'_Snail Speeded Steve_?!?!? Doesn't sound too fast to me. Who's the jockey Goten?' 

'The what?' 

'You know! The guy riding the horse!' 

'Oh,… his name is … Bad Luck Joe.' 

'Bad Luck Joe! What sort of a name is that?!' 

'Poor Krillen, he's gonna lose all that money,' Goten said sadly. 

'Unless… we could help him!' 

The kids crept off to the stalls to check out the horses and the competition _Snail Speeded Steve _and Bad Luck Joe would have to face. Goten peeked under one of the stalls and was swiftly kicked in the face by its occupant. Tears streamed down his face as he clutched his swollen nose. 

'Dat was dore!' he mumbled, his nose stinging from the kick. He hopped up onto the gate of the stall and glared at the horse who had kicked him. It was a mean looking beast, jet black in colour with a wild look in its eye. If Goten didn't know any better (which he didn't) he could have sworn that it was laughing at him. It had enjoyed kicking him! 

'I'll take this one!' he called down to Trunks who gave him the thumbs up. Looking at the horse's nameplate, he saw it was called _Iva Soaras_. 

Trunks jumped into the first stall to scope out the horse inside. _Thunderbolt _was its name and it was a beautiful white horse. Trunks pulled the horses ear to his mouth and whispered to it: 'You do know that white is an UNLUCKY colour for a race horse, dontcha?' 

_Thunderbolt_'s eyes widened and he began to shift about on his feet. 

'Oh yeah, it's true,' Trunks continued. 'The last Derby, the only white horse fell at the first hurdle and ended up in the … glue factory!' 

The horse let out a panicked whinny and began to kick on the stall door. His trainer came to open the door and _Thunderbolt _living up to his name, did a bolt! He ran off, never to be caught again, and ended up living an exciting life as a brave wild horse in the Nimbadi jungle. Needless to say he was out of the Derby, so no competition to _Snail Speeded Steve_. 

_Great! _Thought Trunks. _Two down, seven to go…_

The boys had to be careful how many horses they eliminated before the race started. The last thing they wanted was for the race to be cancelled. That would be no help to Krillen. Goten came up with a cunning plan and swapped Jockey number 26 and Jockey number 7's boots, knowing it would hinder their race. Trunks tied _My Fair Lady_'s tail to the back of her stall, so it would hold her back when the gates opened. And nipping into the vet's van, Goten put a healthy dose of tranquilizer in _Wave of the World_'s water supply, ensuring one sleepy thoroughbred for the race. 

There were only two horses left as competition to _Snail Speeded Steve_. _Black Magic_, the favourite, and _Willee GoGo _a dodgy looking competitor, but a competitor nonetheless. They couldn't take any chances. 

Just then, the gun sounded out of the blue and the gates opened. _Snail Speeded Steve_, _Wille GoGo_ and _Black Magic_, as well as horses 26 and 7, tore out of the stalls at high speed. _Iva Soaras_ screamed as Goten kicked it hard up the ass, getting his revenge for its kick to his nose. It bucked about and headed wildly towards the crowd, who ran for their lives. _My Fair Lady _tried her best to get out of the stall, but every time was yanked back by her tail, which was still tied to the back of the stall. _Wave of the World _stood in it's box and snored! 

Goten looked at Trunks. 'What about the rest of them?' The gun had gone off before they had managed to slow _Black Magic_ or _Willee GoGo_. And now these two were in front of _Snail Speeded Steve_! 

Trunks shrugged. 'I dunno.' 

Goten frowned. 'You take _Willee GoGo_, I'll take _Black Magic_. OK?' 

Trunks nodded and they flew off round the track after their targets. Krillen watched from the stand in disbelief. 'No! It can't be!' 

The chibis flew after the horses and when they caught up, began to fly in front of their faces, doing their best to put them off. Willee GoGo freaked and ran back towards the stalls, but Black Magic was having none of it. Staring down Goten, the horse sped up heading for the line. And Snail Speeded Steve unfortunately was put off by the chibis, and stopped dead in his tracks! Bad Luck Joe flew over his head into a bush and broke his leg (owch). Black Magic took first place in the most bizarre Derby Gingertown had ever seen. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

'You got one phone call. Use it wisely!' the mean looking cop handed Krillen a phone before slamming the steel cell door shut. 

Trunks and Goten sat on the edge of the bench, swinging their legs. They knew better than to speak now. Krillen was extremely pissed at them. He didn't seem to appreciate their attempts to help him. The three were stuck in jail, charged with sabotaging the Gingertown Derby, animal abuse (_Iva Soaras _had a large red swelling from being kicked up the ass by Goten - although Goten's nose was still red too, and he didn't see the horse being charged with Saiyan abuse!), and theft (Trunks had stolen, or 'borrowed', Lord and Lady Rich's expensive hats). 

Krillen dialled the one person he thought would be least mad at him - Gohan. 

'Man, I'm in a spot of trouble…' he began. 

'Krillen, I know! You were on the national news with Trunks and Goten! It's a top story, how you guys sabotaged the Derby…' 

'Gohan! I did not sabotage anything! Aw man! Can you just get me outta here?' 

'No can do. I gotta stay in the house - Videl's coming over. But don't worry. Mom knows all about it, and she's on her way to the jail right now, with Bulma, Vegeta and 18.' 

Krillen's eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped the phone as he fainted. 

'Whoa! I wonder who he phoned?' Trunks thought aloud. 

Heavy footfalls made their way towards the cell and Krillen woke just in time to see his good friends ChiChi, Bulma and Vegeta, and his darling wife 18, along with the friendly *ahem* cop. He unlocked the cell, smiling maliciously at the prisoners. 

'Looks like it's your lucky day. These guys have paid all your bail money,' he pointed a thumb at Vegeta and Bulma, a couple who had money coming out of their ears. 

ChiChi's face was dark and brooding, simmering with rage. Bulma looked ready to kill, and 18 had a calm eerie look on her face, which Krillen could read perfectly. It said 'you are a dead man'! The chibis pushed Krillen in front of them as they walked towards the cell door. 

'I… I… Gee, I'm sorry you guys,' Krillen stammered. 

As soon as he crossed the cell door, ChiChi and Bulma were in his face. 

'HOW - COULD - YOU - TAKE - MY - **BABY** - to - a - RACE TRACK!!!!' Screamed ChiChi, deafening the poor man. 

'That's the last time you ever baby sit for my Trunks!' Bulma yelled. 'I thought I could trust you, guess I was wrong!' 

'I…' Krillen began. 

'Don't say anything!' yelled ChiChi. 'The next time I see you will be TO SOON! And you!' she pulled Goten out from behind Krillen. Goten gulped. 'This is from _Iva Soaras_!' she shouted, before kicking him as hard as she could up the ass! 

'OW!' Goten hopped about holding his butt. 

'Yeah, well that's how the poor horse felt!' ChiChi growled at him, rushing him out of the jail. 

'Bye Goten!' Trunks shouted after him. 

'You can keep quiet, Mister!' Bulma scolded him. 'You're in big trouble! Why am I not surprised? What did I tell you about behaving yourself? Huh?' 

Trunks scuffed his foot on the ground. '…uh…' 

'Get in the car!' Bulma grabbed him by the ear, and marched him off to the car. 

Vegeta stood at the back, leaning against the wall. With an amused look on his face, he lifted two fingers and gave a little goodbye wave to Krillen, then walked off quietly after the raging women, leaving the little man to face his certain doom. Krillen gulped as 18 entered the cell. 

'H-h-honey! So you saw me on TV right? Don't I look great on camera?' he smiled, faltering with his words. 'You know, I really wasn't going to gamble… it's just that … _Snail Speeded Steve_… he was such a dead cert … 

'He's not the only one who's going to be _dead _around here,' fumed 18, as she locked the cell door! The cop down the hall thought nothing of the terrified screams and howls of pain that drifted down from the cell. In fact, to his sick and twisted ears, they sounded quite pleasant! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**A/N:** ^_^ Really big thanx to EVERYONE for the reviews so far, especially the people who have reviewed more than once! YOU RULE! Hehe, seriously it is good inspiration to write more so THANX. Glad to get chapter four up. I had two Trunks in Trouble At Christmas before (I must have sent it in twice). You can't delete the last chapter either or it will delete your whole story! So I had to write a new one and replace the fourth chapter. Showing my skills as a computer dunce again *^.^*

**A/N 2:** Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and lemme know! Is there anywhere ~* you *~ would specially like to see Trunks get in trouble? ^.^ let me know and I might do a chapter on it. Suggestions are welcome Bye for now, xx 


	5. Trunks in Trouble With the Parents

**Disclaimer:** This story will contain a lot of Trunks and a lot of Trouble. Copyrighted to Akira Tornaligament who will not hesitate to sue the pants off anyone who doesn't read it. You have been warned... hee hee mwa ha ha *bangs herself on head with anvil* ow! Sorry bout that folks, looks like I wrote one disclaimer too many 

**A/N:** I'm so chuffed with all my Trunks in Trouble reviews (tanky) that I want to dedicate this one to *takes deep breath* chibi trunks, RCA, babyshiro, Diamond Girl, Dbz Chicka, Trunks Babe, Dark Fate, PurpleYoshi, someone, Angel and of course lil' Chi Chi. Thanks for the support and the suggestions too. (Suggestions still welcome)   
Dark Fate, what a great idea! I love it! I'm workin on it...   
And Dbz Chicka, I used your suggestion in this one.   
*Trunks gulps* 'You did?'   
DD: 'Fraid so Trunks'   
Trunks: 'noooooooo!' ^.^ 

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@ 

    **Trunks in Trouble With the Parents**

Trunks hopped across the yard, his thin sword slicing through the air as he went. Vegeta watched him performing his elaborate sword forms, wondering at the need for such a weapon. All he had ever needed was his fists. He stretched and got up, walking across the yard towards the gravity room: it was the only place he could get any decent training done. 

As he passed Trunks, the boy whirled round and leaped towards Vegeta with the sword aiming right at him. 

'Hiiiiiiiyyyyaaaaaaa!' he yelled as he attacked. 

Quicker than Trunks could see, Vegeta sidestepped and pushed Trunks' back, sending him hurling into a tree. He landed face first in the middle of the trunk, and then slowly slid down the tree and fell on the ground. 

'Ow,' he rubbed his stinging nose. Turning round he saw Vegeta calmly walking towards the gravity room as if nothing had happened. 

Another failed attack on his father! Vegeta was too damn good! Trunks grinned, impressed with his father's speed and ability. This didn't stop him feeling a little annoyed that he always came off worse in their encounters. 

_I'll get you, Otusan! _he promised himself as he picked up his sword and dusted himself down. Just you wait and see. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

With a swift slice, Trunks' sword chopped the head off some pretty blue flowers. One hour he had been waiting for his father to come out of the gravity room, and there was no sign of him. The boy was determined that before the day was out, he would get one hit in on his pa. 

_If he's not coming out… I'm gonna go in and get him!_

Putting his sword in its sheath on his back, he jumped to his feet, and purposefully made his way to the gravity room. Inside, Vegeta was doing push ups, facing away from the door. Perfect! Trunks could sneak up and get a cheap shot while his guard was down! 

Slowly, he unsheathed his sword again, and quiet as a mouse, he opened the door to the gravity room. 

'775… 776… 777…' Vegeta continued with his push ups. 

Trunks grinned in delight - he hadn't been heard. Raising his sword high above his head he tiptoed towards his father. 

'782… 783…784…' 

SWIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH 

The silver blade sliced through the air. In a flash, Vegeta spun onto his back, sweeping Trunks' legs out from underneath him with a low kick. Trunks look of bewilderment was priceless as he fell through the air and landed with a crash on the floor. The sword clinked harmlessly onto the ground beside him. 

Vegeta folded his arms and smirked down at the boy. 'You needn't think you stand a chance of beating me with that thing,' he looked mockingly at the sword. 

Trunks picked it up, hugging it defensively and scowled at his father. He LOVED his sword. 

'I heard you coming a mile away, brat. That was a pathetic attempt.' 

Trunks was now feeling mightily miffed as well as slightly embarrassed by his father's taunts. 

'Now get out, before you get yourself hurt. And watch what you're doing with that thing,' he nodded at the sword once more. 'Make sure you don't damage anything.' 

'OK, Daddy,' Trunks was on his feet and on his way out. 

As he closed the door behind him, one thought ran through his mind. 

_This is war!_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Practising his sword forms with new purpose fuelling him, Trunks aimed to improve on the speed of his attack. Again and again he sliced criss cross through the air, until his little arms ached. 

Putting as much force as he could into it, Trunks threw the sword across the yard, aiming at a tree trunk. Unfortunately, he had put a heavy spin on it and the sword veered off in completely the wrong direction - heading straight for the back door. As Trunks watched, to his horror, the back door swung open and Bulma appeared, carrying a tray of pancakes. 

'MOM! DUCK!' Trunks yelled frantically. 

Bulma turned to look at him confused. Trunks screamed and closed his eyes as the sword flew straight at his mom's head. Too late to save her now! Bulma had no time for any reaction other than a ear shattering scream, as, with a sickening slice, the sword chopped off 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
the top of her hair ^_^' 

Bulma keeled over into a faint and hit the kitchen floor with a dull thud. The tray of pancakes fell all over the garden and the jug of maple syrup shattered, leaving a sticky mess on the ground. 

Whimpering, Trunks opened an eye and looked toward the kitchen. 

_OH MY GOD!!! What have I done?!_

Bulma's feet were sticking out of the back door as she lay motionless on the kitchen floor. He couldn't bear to think of his own mother lying there on the floor - HEADLESS!! Trunks burst into a flood of tears. Just as Vegeta came out of the gravity room. 

'What the hell is going on out here?' 

'Daddy! I… I… I… I… I... I...' 

'Spit it out boy!' 

'I… I… I… I… I KILLED MOMMY!!!!!!' Trunk burst into a fresh flood of tears. 

'Holy shit!' 

Vegeta sped towards the kitchen and in an instant was by Bulma's side. She was alive and well and just coming round. Only she seemed to be missing some hair. And oddly, there were little blue strands of it all over the floor. Vegeta frowned, puzzled. Looking up, he saw the brat's sword sticking out of the kitchen cupboard. With a deep growl he yanked the sword out of the cupboard in one swift jerk. 

Vegeta stormed out of the kitchen with the sword in his hand, and a stern look on his face. 

_No!!! He's not gonna KILL ME is he? _*gasp* _Please don't slice me Dad. I didn't mean it!_

Bulma sat up in the kitchen with a groan. Seeing his decapitated mother sit up, Trunks shrieked in horror. Only to realise, blissfully, that her head was firmly in place. He began to laugh in joy, grateful to the heavens that she was alive.

'Trunks! You little monster! You could have killed me!' she shrieked. 

Vegeta picked Trunks up by the seat of his pants and put him over his knee. 

'What did I tell you about that damn sword?' he yelled, spanking Trunks with the handle of his own beloved sword. 

'Aahh! Otou Saaaaaaaaaannnnn! I didn't mean it! You said be careful!' 

'Damn right!' 

Vegeta set him on his feet and Trunks hopped about, rubbing his butt. Handing him the sword, Vegeta said 'Now this time - BE CAREFUL!' 

Trunks took the sword reluctantly. Vegeta walked off to the house, and Trunks stood in the yard, looking at his once precious weapon. His long time friend of steel had just got him into big trouble, and now it seemed like a traitor and an enemy. 

_Stupid sword! You're nothin' but trouble! _he cursed the blade. Glaring at it meanly, he threw it over his shoulder not wanting to see it any more. 

SWWWWIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSHHHHH - CHOP! 

Trunks shrank as he heard the familiar, sickening sound of the chop. 

_No! _he prayed as he turned around slowly. _Not again!_

Trunks burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter at what he saw. Vegeta -- 

-- WITH A CREW CUT! 

_Looks like I won the war after all!_ he thought in amusement. 

Then he ran! 

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@ 

>. 


	6. Trunks in Car Trouble

Disclaimer:DBZdoesnotbelongtomebuttoAkiraToriyamabuthepaysmeforwritingtheseficshonest 

**A/N:** This chapter has some swearing in it (me bad!) I wouldn't normally put the word in a fic, but it seemed deserved this time! Just a wee warning. 

^_^ Thanks to Dark Fate for the idea! If anyone else has a request for another chapter please let me know. I'll work on it if I like it.   
Got your ideas, Dbz Chicka and Vegeta's Stalker. I'll see what I can do ^.^ I love the thought of Trunks and Goten messin with the precious gravity room!   
The reviews have been great. Love you guys!   
*Vegeta appears looking EVIL and swinging a sledgehammer*   
Vegeta: You're not going all mushy on me are you Dark Dragon??   
*raises eyebrow questioningly*   
DD: eep! No Veggie! I was just chuffed that's all   
Vegeta: No more talk of love round here! Got that?   
DD: Mhm, em... on with the story! 

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* 

    **Trunks in Car Trouble**

Trunks and Goten were sat inside Goten's living room, playing scrabble. With a proud grin, Trunks displayed his latest word. 

Xiarjoq 

'Trunks, are you sure that's a word?' Goten asked suspiciously. 

'Of course it is! Haven't you heard of that word before?' Trunks answered confidently. 

Gohan, the designated babysitter, cast an eye over the board as he passed. 

'You know that's not a word Trunks!' he said with a tut. 'Wait a minute! Kykax! … Zernozefgen! … Wilqoux!… None of these are words!' 

Goten looked shocked and appalled. 

'You've been cheating this whole time?' 

Trunks looked like the picture of someone who had been well and truly caught in the act. 

'Pah, scrabble sucks anyways Goten. Lets do something else.' 

'OK.' 

They closed the scrabble board sending all the little letters into the centre, before tipping them into the box. 

Gohan left the room and came back five minutes later in his Saiyaman costume. Trunks and Goten began to giggle at the ridiculous outfit - the cycling helmet was what really set them off the most. 

'Very funny guys! Now are you gonna be OK for half an hour? I gotta go over to Videl's for a while. I won't be long.' 

'Why are you going wearing that thing?' asked Trunks. 

'Ahm… no reason!' Gohan replied. 

'Videl likes it!' Goten sang, betraying the real reason why he was wearing it. 

'Goten! Hush! Look, I'll only be gone a little while. Just stay in the house, OK?' 

The boys nodded. 

'Good, then I'll see you soon. And now! Off to the adventures of the sky and beyond!' With that, he flew out of the window. 

Goten shook his head in shame. 'He always comes out with stuff like that when he wears that stupid costume.' 

Trunks snickered, but patted his pal's arm in sympathy. 'Lets go check his room out!' he suggested with a cheeky grin. 

'I'm not allowed in there,' Goten replied. 

'Duh! Nobody's in! Lets go see, lets go see, lets go see!' he jumped up and down, tugging on Goten's arm. 

Goten got caught up in the excitement too. 'Lets go see! … OK.' 

They scampered off up the stairs and ran along the landing at high speed. Gohan's door had a foreboding sign on the front. KEEP OUT! Underneath the words was a badly drawn picture of a frowning face. 

'That's enough to keep anyone out! Not!' Trunks pushed the door open and they entered the forbidden world of Gohan's room. 

And what a mess it was! 

'I always thought your brother was so organised,' Trunks pondered. 

'Huh, me too,' Goten thought in surprise. 

They ran over to his bed and began to spring up and down on it. It was much bouncier than Goten's or Trunks' bed, which made it even more fun to jump on. 

'Lets see if we can touch the ceiling!' Trunks called out. 

'All right!' 

They bounced harder and harder, going higher and higher with their hands and fingers stretched skywards. 

'Can't… reach…' 

No matter how hard Trunks bounced he was too small to reach the ceiling. 

'Right! That's it!' 

In an instant, he turned super saiyan and came crashing down onto the bed with a tremendous bounce. The impact sent Goten flying into the ceiling headfirst. 

CRUNCH! 

Trunks looked up to see Goten's legs and body dangling from the ceiling. His head had gone right through the plaster and was now in the attic! 

'Ow! Trunks, get me outta here!' 

Trunks took ahold on Goten's ankles and pulled as hard as he could. Goten was ripped through the ceiling quicker than a speeding bullet! The chibis fell onto the bed and a good section of the ceiling followed them. Goten looked up in dismay. 

'He's gonna kill me Trunks!' 

'Don't worry. Its not important. Its only a ceiling. The most important thing is that you're not hurt.' Trunks gave his best attempt to console Goten and convince him that all was well. It worked. 

'Yeah, guess you're right, Trunks.' 

Trunks hid his look of astonishment that the crazy reasoning had worked, but Goten was quite gullible sometimes. He looked around the room for something to clean up the damage with when his eyes rested on Gohan's desk. Sitting there, gleaming in the sunlight, was their ticket to ride. Gohan's car keys. Trunks heart leaped for joy. 

'Goten!' he snatched the keys. 'I always wanted to drive a car! PLEASE can we drive Gohan's? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?' 

Goten had never heard Trunks plead so much for something before. 

'Just to the bottom of the lane? It'd be sooooooooo cool!' 

Goten knew that he should say 'no'… 

'C'mon! You can have a shot too! We can both have a go! Can we? Please?' 

He knew it… 

'PLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEE?' 

... 'OK' 

'YAY! You're the best Goten! Lets do it!' 

Opening Gohan's window, they flew out to the car. Gohan's car was about ten years old. It was small and black, it was all he could afford. Hercule had said that Videl could not date Gohan at least until he had a car he could bring her home in, so that's why he bought it. It wasn't often used, but he did take pride in it, keeping it washed and polished and MOTd. 

Trunks turned the key in the driver's door and hopped in to the driver's seat. Leaning across, he unlocked Goten's door and his friend jumped in next to him. Goten looked across at Trunks who was putting the keys in the ignition. 

'Trunks - can you see?' 

Trunks looked up at the windscreen, but found himself on eye level with the steering wheel. 

'Hmm, I can't see Goten.' 

'I got an idea,' Goten grinned. 'Why don't I go the pedals and you can stand up and drive?' 

'Great idea!' 

'Only if we can swap and I get a shot steering too.' 

'Deal.' 

So Goten slipped down in front of the seat to work the pedals, and Trunks stood up on the seat, holding the steering wheel as if he was the captain of a ship. 

'Lets drive!' he smiled, turning the engine on. 

Goten pushed down on the pedal with all his worth and the car screeched off, jerking and complaining as Trunks was thrown about on the seat. 

'Hey! Steady man!' 

'Sorry. Remember to tell me when we get to the bottom of the lane.' 

'Right,' Trunks replied, Goten completely missing the sarcasm in his answer. 

The car headed down the lane and onto the country road. Trunks steered well, taking the first bend like a pro driver. 

'Are we not there yet?' Goten asked from underneath his feet. 'Its cramped down here.' 

'Keep going! This is sooooo cool! I'm driving! I'm driving!' Trunks cried out joyfully as the car continued down the hill. 'Oh! Here comes another car!' Trunks said the last bit quietly, to himself. 

'What was that?' Goten asked looking up at Trunks. 

'Nothing!' 

Trunks focused on making sure the car was completely on his side of the road, giving plenty of space for the other car to pass. 

~**~ 

Bulma changed the radio channel. She couldn't find any good driving music. Her face fell - her mouth gaping and her eyes huge - as she passed the other car on the road. 

'Fuck! Did I just see…? ... NO WAY! ... I really should have a rest before I drive any more. I'm seeing things.' Bulma slowed down and rubbed her eyes. 

~**~ 

_Ohmygod! That was MOM! That was toooo close._

Trunks panic caused him to stop concentrating for a minute and when he focused on the road again, he realised they weren't on it! The car had veered off course and was heading for a large lake. 

'Aaaaaaaaaaah!' Trunks turned the wheel as rapidly as he could, but it was all too late. The car had chosen its path. 

'I'm outta here!' Trunks opened the car door and flew out, leaving a bewildered Goten still at the pedals. 

SPLASH! The car plunged into the lake and sank down out of sight. 

'GOTEN!' Trunks jumped about on the bank waiting for some sign of his pal. Nothing. 

'I'm coming Goten!' Trunks dove into the lake. The water was mirky, but the car was easy enough to find - it was a car after all! Going super saiyan, Trunks swam over to it and picked it up from underneath. He lifted it out of the lake and set it down on land once more. There was still no sign of Goten. 

Trunks rushed to the passenger door and opened it. A tidal wave of muddy water swept out, bowling Trunks over as it spilled onto the land. Goten was carried out in the midst of it. He lay on the bank with one eye open one eye closed, and spat a little stream of water out of his mouth. 

'Are you OK, Goten?; 

'Gruuuuuh.' 

Trunks ran over to his buddy and crouched down next to him. 'Goten.' 

Goten managed a weak smile. 'I'm OK. But - Gohan's car!!!' 

'Lets just fly it back to the garden. He'll never know it went missing!' 

'Are you CRAZY? Its soaking wet!' 

This time it seemed Goten wasn't that gullible. Trunks shrugged his shoulders. 

'What else can we do? We better just put it back.' 

'I know. ... I… am… so… dead.' 

They flew the car back to the Son family house and plonked it down in its usual parking spot. Then they went inside to get some towels and dry off. Trunks could tell that Goten was feeling blue about wrecking his big brothers car, so he went into the freezer and got the tub of chocolate icecream. 

'Have some of this,' he offered. 

Goten grabbed a spoon and started shovelling. 

Some time later, they heard the inevitable. Gohan had come back from Videl's house. Cringing, they listened to his arrival outside. 

'The Great Saiyaman has returned! Fear not! … Gah! MY CAR! What happened?!… **GOTEN**!!!!' 

The door burst open and Gohan stormed into the room, a look of outrage on his face. He saw the two kids sitting quietly on the sofa, watching Pokemon. They sure looked innocent, but what could have happened to his car? 

'Did you guys do something to my car?' he asked, eyeing them suspiciously. 

They both looked round at the same time, showing big innocent eyes. 

'Us?' 

'Well, I guess it does seem kinda impossible… I don't know…' 

Trunks looked thoughtful. 'Well, there was a freak rainstorm when you were gone.' 

Gohan scratched his head in amazement. 'There was? Hmm, I'm gonna go lie down for a bit…' he went off up the stairs. 

'Phew! That was close!' Trunks grinned, punching Goten lightly in the arm. 'We got away with -' 

'GOTEN!!!! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CEILING?!?!?' 

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* 


End file.
